


Oh my God Theyre So FUcking Gay

by lena_licious



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Catboys, Gay, Hands, M/M, Maid boy, lgbtq+, strong hands, they fuckimg kill each other at the en
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_licious/pseuds/lena_licious
Summary: There is gore and violence and love and romance but they kill each other at the end
Relationships: Nick/Joe Mamma
Comments: 1





	Oh my God Theyre So FUcking Gay

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god its so fucking gay please make it sotp theyre canadian too please

They were 4 when Joe Mamma's mother, Mamma Mia, passed away after a visit to France cost her a bullet through the head. Turns out, the French preisdent Emmanuel Macron fucking shot her brutally because she was fucking annoying and her name was too good to be true. Nick was his emotional support buddy, yet they never got close because Nick watches anime. Anime is for weebs and losers who will never get any PUSS. This is why Nick hates cats. this is lore btw. After having to deal with Joe's annoying ass amoetions or whatever they're called, Nick became a gay rap artist and frew an afro. Did i mention nick is a fucking WEEB????????????? HE LIKES HENTAI??????? LOLI HENTAI?????????? Lowkey reminds me of Roe jOgan. This is the end of the lore. jk they wear maid catboy outfits for the whole fanfic.

"H-h-h-ey...." said Nick, like the fucking weeb loser he is. He *boldly* takes his hand and pushes his afro behind his ear, exposing it for Joe (Mamma),  
"Are you my mother?" Joe responds, unsure because of the fact that he is blind. However, he uses his echolocation to determine that he is, in fact, not his mother, and blushes that he just embarassed himself.  
"No, what the fuck.... fucking mommy issues headass....bfucking blind ass.... imagine being blind that couldn't be me. Only Frehch people are blind," Nick says, completely unaware that he's literally black and therefore oppressed. Only halfway, though.  
"Y....y-you hate the French faggots too?" Joe Mamma looks up gingerly at Nick's chin because the height difference is too big for them to look each other in the eye. Without explanation, they kiss passionately on the lips, not wasting time worrying about the boogers that were escaping their noses like teh Niagara Falls.  
While they are making out, a bible burns in the background. I wonder if this foreshadows anything.

\- THE NEXT DAY -  
"Hey buddy, how's Janet doing? I saw ehr at the store yesterday, she was buying some Heptanitrocubane," Nick fucking screeches to Joe Mamma across the hall.  
"Who the fuck is Janet," he responds.  
"😏😏😏😏😏😏😏 your mom 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏"  
"Oh fuck yeah my bad i forgot about her. Yeah she's great, saw her this morning!"  
Suddently, Leena's english teacher appears. Who the fuck is this old fucking hag, they wonder to themselves. Then they remember Leena and how sexy she is and remember the stories she told about her teacher.  
"Man, I love the Jewish religion," she says. She is fascinated with everything regarding the religion, especially Trisha Paytas and her family's traditions. "How are you guys celebrating Eid al-Fitr?"  
Nick and Joe look at each other lovingly and hurriedly make out before responding. "I don't know, but hands are pretty hot amiright?"  
The fucking idiot old hag piece of shit nods and walks away, satisfied with her conversation.  
\----- Later that night -----------  
Nick and Joe are casually eating each other's boogehr, as one deos, and Nick is admiring Joe's scrumptious and immaculate hands.  
FEMINISM  
"God, I'm so glad i'm gay so that I don't have to be attracted to womaen," says Joe Mamma. He is lying, as woman (Leena) are literally perfect.  
Nick is unsprisingly telepathic, so he starts yelling racial slurs at Joe to hurt his precious little hat feelings. On top of that, he says, "take of your FUCKING HAT FAGGOT OR ELSE IM GONNA SHAVE MY AFRO"  
Joe cries himself to sleep, harder even than when he lost his father in the Vietnam War. This time, Nick laughs at him and cyber-bullies him until he kills himself.  
Nick realises his sins and decides to do the same, how romantic. like Romeo and Juliet  
SIKE BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
NICK WOULDNT KILL HIMSELF HE LIKES ANIME HE HAS A FUCKING GOD COMPLEX WHAT HTE UFCK WHY WOULD YOU THINK HE IDES.


End file.
